miley_cyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Unreleased Songs
List of unreleased songs by Miley Cyrus, some songs are confirmed or have leaked some registered on sites like BMI or Ascap. This is only a list of songs that fans know about. Meet Miley Cyrus era * "I Owe it All To You" '''written by Miley Cyrus, Brian L Green, and Wendi Foy Green. The song was registered on BMI Repertoire and various LQ snippets of the song have leaked. * "'''Good Friend Or Girlfriend" written by Miley Cyrus, Andrew Creighton Dodd, Adam M Watts, Pamela Sheyne and Produced by Adam Watts. The demo sung by another artist is available on Youtube. Youtube - Good Friend Or Girlfriend (Demo for Miley Cyrus) * "Beach Weekend" (Leaked in 2014) * "Goodbye" (Re-worked for the album Breakout) * "He Needs Me" written by Miley Cyrus, Mathew R Gerrard, and Wendi Foy Green. The song was registered on BMI Repertoire. * "No Stopping Me" written by Miley Cyrus, Brian L Green, Wendi Foy Green. A snippet of the song first leaked in 2007 and since then 2 more snippets have been leaked. * "Always" written by Miley Cyrus, Wendi Foy Green, Wayne R Tester * "Love Comes First" written by Sonya M. Isaacs, Miley Cyrus. * "Broken Glass" * "Can't Breathe" * "Spotlight On You" * "Southern Girl" * "Not This Girl" written by Miley Cyrus, David Shakur, Burke Green. The song was registered on BMI Repertoire and various LQ snippets of the song have leaked. Breakout era * "See You (In Another Life)" (Leaked In 2010) * "Game Over" * "Everything I Want" * "Don't Walk Away" (later used for Hannah Montana: The Movie soundtrack) * "Gotta Let You Know" written by Miley Cyrus, Andrew Creighton, Adam M Watts. Produced by Adam Watts. * "Off Your Mind" written by Miley Cyrus, Andrew Creighton, Adam M Watts. Produced by Adam Watts. The Time of Our Lives era * "Voyage To India" (Original title of the EP) * "Don't Let Go" written by Matthew Ryan Bronleewe, Yerron Joy Williams. * "Finally Home" miley performed the song for MileyWorld.comhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ytrJElzxhk Can't Be Tamed era * "Casino" written by Miley Cyrus, Troy Matthew Rodriguez * "Giving You Up" (Leaked in 2010) * "Get Nasty" * "Did You Make My Night" (Who Owns My Heart Demo) (Leaked in 2017) Bangerz era * "[[Down For It|'Down For It']]" written by Miley Cyrus, Ernest Clark JR, Simon Katz, Samuel Martin, Marcos Enrique Palacios. * "Nightmare" written by Miley Cyrus, Kesha, Dr. Luke. Produced by Dr. Luke. (Leaked in 2015) * "Get My Dough" featuring Nicki Minaj. Produced by Dr. Luke, Later released by Ester Dean without Minaj. * "Surrender Your Love" * "Last Goodbye" (Leaked in 2014) * "Pretty Girls (Fun)" (Leaked in 2014, used an interlude on the Bangerz Tour) * "Black Skinhead (Remix)" featuring Kayne West (Leaked in 2016) * "Bad Bitch" featuring Lil' Kim (Demo leaked, but it's hard to find) * "Rubber Band" written by Pharrell Williams. * "All I Really Want is a Name" Produced by Oren Yoel. * "Doctor" (Leaked in 2017) * "Kiss Somebody" (Leaked in 2017) * "You Do" (Leaked in 2017) * "The Way I Feel" featuring Tyler, The Creator. (Leaked in 2017) * "Mustang" (Leaked in 2017) * "The Only Way" (Demo sung by Ester Dean) * "One Night One Kiss" registered on BMI Repertoire. * Collaboration with Mac Miller * Collaboration with Juicy J Miley Cyrus & Her Dead Petz era * "Before You Left" featuring ILoveMakonnen, Produced by Mike Will Made It. * "Money Makers" featuring Rae Sremmurd, meant for their second album "SremmLife 2". * "Electrify My Brain" (Leaked in 2017) * "Bongs and Fuck" (Leaked in 2015) * "Shanti" (snippets of the song are available online). * "Spanish Snake" Younger Now era * "Oh You" * "Peace In" Other unreleased songs * "W-O-M-A-N" * "In Love Alone" (maybe recorded for Can't Be Tamed or Bangerz) * "Karma is a Bitch" * "Ridiculous" Demo for Ariana Grande for her Album "My Everything". Ariana's version leaked in 2017. The song was Written By Miley. * Collaboration with Ariana Grande (recorded 2015/2016) * Collaboration with Demi Lovato (recorded 2008) * Collaboration with Selena Gomez (recorded 2008/2009) * Collaboration with Diplo (recorded 2015) * Collaboration with Rita Ora (recorded a demo for Rita's song "Girls".) References . Category:Unreleased songs Category:Discography